Together With You
by Heartless Lotus
Summary: So, various pairing spend their new year together...how will it turn out to be? Every chapter contain different pairing. Last chapter, B26! Thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1, 1869 : Fireworks

I don't know if Japanese people actually celebrate New Year with fireworks, but in my country it is. Actually it started since 9 p.m. until 1 a.m. (sometimes it's so loud that makes me can't sleep).

* * *

Hibari grunted in annoyance as the blasted loud day finally come: the New Year Eve. It's the only time beside Summer Festival that people using fireworks without fear that they will disturb people, since almost everyone is celebrating the day. The blast and light from the fireworks is enough to make the once calm night turns bright like the day. And loud too. The constant explosion sound from the fireworks and cheering of people in town leaving the prefect insomniac. After all, who can sleep with that kind of sound blaring nonstop?

He is not in mood to patrolling, as he knew that crowds will be everywhere, and nothing he does will make them dispersed. It seems that the joy from the changing year is enough to make them null from him. He orders the Disciplinary Committee, with Tetsu replacing him for today, to patrol the town.

"Hibari! Hibari!" his pet's chirping sound calming him a bit. The little fluffy bird seems to be in edge, as it too can't sleep from all the sound. The bird actually squeaked in surprise on the start of the fireworks, and has calming down now. Though every now and then, it will chirp disapprovingly at some especially loud explosion.

_**Midori tamabiku~~ namimori no~~**_

That isn't the sound of Hibird. Hibari patted his blanket as he searched for his cell phone. Finally found them, he flipped it open and frowned when he didn't recognize the caller ID. Only Tetsu knows his number, so who is it? If it's some prank, Hibari will make sure the prankster regret calling him in the first place.

He ignored it, and about to continue his reading when the same number call him again. Hibari stared at his cell phone for a while, until finally on the third call, he pick it up, "Who is this?"

"Hi-Hibari-san! Thank God you finally answered!" he heard some mumble of, _"I'm saved from Reborn's bullet…."_

"What do you want, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He is contemplating to end the call, but maybe he or that baby have something interesting (and interesting to him is a fight, or something to vent his anger on), "If it's only wasting my time, you better be prepared."

Hibari put the phone on a safe distance from his ear when Tsuna shrieked in fear, now that makes him irritated. He can faintly hear Tsuna's apologizing words and request, "Re-Reborn told me to invite you watching fireworks to-together….he said that the family have to bond together at time like these…."

"Not interested." And when Hibari is about to end the call, he can hear Tsuna's panicked sound.

"B-but, he is already coming to your place to pick you up-!" and the call ended. _He?_ Who is that herbivore use to pick him up? No matter, he is not interested anyway. He hates crowding, and Hibari knows that he is not the only one to be invited. After all, that baby said the Family, and though he despised to be putted in the same group as those herbivores, he has already remembered each one of the Family member. Without doubt, everyone will be there tonight.

Hibari picks up his book and continue on reading while sometime stroking Hibird's soft feather when he hear the bell of his home. A guest, at this time? And again, who will come here? He already told Tetsu to give the reports tomorrow morning, so it can't be him. No way that his parent is inviting someone without telling him first. The neighborhood is already learned the hard way to not disturbing the home of the skylark without something important.

And then he remembered, Sawada Tsunayoshi told him before he ended the call that someone is going to his place to pick him up. So, this uninvited guest must be someone from that herbivore's group. Hibari is intent on ignoring the guest, when the said guest ringing the bell repeatedly and impatiently. The sound making Hibari growled and picks up his black haori[1] and tonfas. He is wearing his black pajamas, as he doesn't have any intention of going anywhere tonight. Hibari walked to the front door of his house in intention to bite that rude guest to death for disturbing him, with Hibird following him silently.

Hibari slides the door opened quite roughly and slams his tonfa to the guest face….at least it should be if his guest didn't quickly dodge it. Hibari is shocked though, when he see his uninvited guest.

"Oya oya, that is not the way to treat your guest, Kyoya~" Mukuro smirks a bit, "After all, I have voted myself to pick you up from your nest, skylark."

"Rokudo Mukuro…." Hibari glared at the ever smirking man, "Why you are here?"

Mukuro sighed, "It seems that on Christmas ago, my dear cute Chrome make a wish to Santa Claus. She wished so that I can be freed from my prison. And as you can see now, Kyoya, I'm free."

"Stop talking in such nonsense, Mukuro." It is Hibari's turn to smirk, "Now that you are free, I can finally bite you to death!" Hibari attacked again, not going to let this waited moment to pass without using it.

"I'm not really free though." Mukuro dodge again, and he showed Hibari a bracelet in his hand, "The Vendicare is still keeping an eye for me. If I even showed any sign of treason to Vongola, I will be captured once again." He scowled at the bracelet on his hand, "And I won't be able to run, as this tracker will keep me in their hands."

Hibari stared at the bracelet for a moment, "And you let yourself be caged like that, that is pitiful, illusionist." Though Hibari doesn't feel any pity towards the cunning boy in front of him.

"I can't release this bracelet, as the Vongola also hold the other one of my chain." Mukuro stopped at that, just looks at Hibari with a tired expression, "So, I can't fight with you with all of my power. I can't harm any Vongola either."

Mukuro's chain is his subordinates. Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa. The only reason why Vendicare hasn't yet captured them is because Vongola is protecting them. If now Mukuro attacks them again, Vongola will lift their protection from them, and who knows what Vendicare will do to them in order to control Mukuro. It's ironic to say at least, that the only bond he has with human (and the only thing that is stopping him from making his dream come true) now is chaining him from any freedom he had.

"I'm not a Vongola." Hibari said suddenly, startling Mukuro, "Don't group me together with them, and fight me, illusionist."

"You're a Vongola. More importantly, you're the Vongola Cloud Guardian." Mukuro pointed at Hibari's Vongola Cloud Ring on his finger.

Hibari looks at the ring on his finger, before shrugged, "So?" Hibari without any hesitation, pulled the ring from his finger, and throw it away. The ring clattering soundly to the cemented road, and it lay there, reflecting the light from the fireworks.

Mukuro is shocked at how Hibari can easily toss away the Vongola Ring, which holds great power and practically the most wanted thing in the mafia world, "Are you serious?"

"Even without those, I can fight you." He knows that this Mukuro is different from the Mukuro he met when he is in the future. This Mukuro, even though has the memory from the ten years later Mukuro, never experienced any box weapon. Unlike Mukuro, he prefers to fight fairly.

"Kufufufu…." But to Hibari's surprise and annoyance, the illusionist started laughing, "Kuhahahaha!" he laughed until tears coming out from his eyes, "Really, Hibari Kyoya! You are really one of a kind, kufufufu…"

"Stop laughing and fight me, illusionist." Hibari's patience is wearing thin….and again, his patience is always tested when he confronted the blue haired boy before him.

Mukuro's mismatched eyes filled with amusement, "Oya? But today is New Year Eve, Kyoya. It's not good to fight on the countdown of the New Year."

"You always have excuses." But Hibari store his weapons away, knowing that Mukuro won't fight today, "So, what do you want now?"

"Well, Tsunayoshi-kun told me too picked you up….but it's not an order, so I can ditch it up." Mukuro walks nearing him, "You don't like crowds, but two surely not a crowd. How about accompany me watching the fireworks?"

"Why should I do that?" Hibari turned around, about to enter his house, when Mukuro's voice stopped him, "I will fight you again, with all my might, if you do that."

Hibari glanced back, "I just need to accompany you?"

Mukuro smirked, "It's so easy to convince you, Kyoya." He chuckled at the cold glare the prefect give him, "Do you know a place where we can watch the fireworks without anyone else?"

"….wait here." 

* * *

"Well….why should I be surprised?" Mukuro chuckled as the Vongola Cloud Guardian brings him to Namimori Middle School. After Hibari changed to his winter clothes [2], he wordlessly takes him here. It took some time to get there, and all the while on the road there, they keep silent except Mukuro's usual teasing and Hibari's usual threats or grunts.

Hibari easily jumped the school's gate and using a copy key, opened the glass door of the school and get inside, not waiting for Mukuro. Mukuro sighed before jumped the gate and run a bit to follow the prefect.

"I assume this is not your first time trespassed the school?" Mukuro asked, not actually expecting Hibari to answered, but to his surprise, Hibari did.

"This is my territory, so it's not a trespass." Hibari said indifferently as he leads Mukuro towards the roof. He used another copy key to opens the door, and as they walked to the steel fence of the roof, Mukuro noticed that the school has the view of entire town. The fireworks blasting on the distance makes the night sky illuminated with endless color. The stars and the moon are covered from the black clouds, but the fireworks make a great displacement for it.

"You are hooking this place all by yourself?" Mukuro sits on the floor, enjoying the view, "Not a bad choice though."

"You already know this place too." Hibari remains standing, as he watched the fireworks. He doesn't mind the light, but he hates the sound. If only those fireworks are a lot more quiet….

Suddenly, something is shoved in front of his face. Hibari quickly take a step back, and looks at smirking Mukuro, "What is that?"

"I don't know what it is called, but it's a firework too. Want to try?" before Hibari can reply, Mukuro already pulled a lighter from his pocket, and pulled one of the fireworks and lit it. The firework quickly burnt and emitting sparks of light. Mukuro hold it in one of his hand, and with the other, giving one to Hibari, "It's not as flashy as those everyone used, but it's a quieter than those rocket ones."

"Are you a little child?" Hibari watched as Mukuro crouched down on the floor, content in watching the tiny sparks of light.

"Well, I don't have the luxury of watching fireworks when I'm little." Mukuro smirked, "I lived poor before my parent sold me to those mafias. And in those lab, you will never see these sparks of light." He told them like those haunting past means nothing to him.

Hibari watched in silence, as Mukuro almost pouted, almost, as his firework runs out. He sighed and gets another one, before lit it up. He looks at Hibari who still not lit his firework, before using his firework to lit Hibari's firework. In no time, both of the fireworks lit, and Mukuro ushered Hibari to sit down. They watch in silence, as both of the fireworks runs out, and replaced with new ones. The silence is comfortable to both of them, as they watch the sparks of light. 

* * *

Hibari breaks the silence by flipped open his cell phone to see the time, "It's almost countdown."

"Is that so?" Mukuro stretched before standing up and looks at the night sky, "Time sure is flowing fast." He can hear the town's people shouting the countdown, "Oya? They started."

10….9….8….

"Kyoya?" Mukuro called without looking at him, "Thanks for bringing me here."

"Hmm…" Hibari just nodded, not bothering to look at Mukuro. He keeps his eyes on the town.

7…6…5….

Mukuro chuckled, "You know, it seems I enjoy our time together more than I should." He finally looking at Hibari, "I will look forward to our match later."

Hibari smirks at that, "You better prepare for your lost, illusionist."

4….3….2….

"So confident to beat me, aren't you?" Mukuro smiled, a true smile for once, "But, maybe I've already lose something to you."

"What do you mean, Muku—" but his words are cut off when he noticed that Mukuro slowly leaned into him, their faces just inches apart. Puff of hot breaths in the night air mingled together as two pair of lips slowly nearing each other….

1….0…!

As the first firework is being shot to the sky, Hibari froze as a pair of warm, soft lips capturing his own in a chaste, sweet kiss, before the owner of those lips backed away as soon as those lips touched his.

Mukuro turned his head towards the night sky which illuminated with bright colors from so many fireworks shot together. The amount of fireworks is enough to make the sky looks like raining with shooting stars. The light created shapes of flowers that bloomed in the sky, and Mukuro smiled at how beautiful the scenery is. He is grateful that humankind can still create something so beautiful, even if they are corrupted.

Hibari doesn't do anything but just stare in shock at Mukuro. But seeing the contented smile on his nemesis's lips, and glint of happiness in those mismatched eyes….Hibari only looks back towards the night sky, and watches the fireworks in silence. 

* * *

Tsuna and the other is about to pray at the shrine. Everyone is laughing and happy, but Tsuna is slightly depressed. In the end, neither Hibari nor Mukuro come at all. He can't call on Hibari's cell phone too, and as Mukuro doesn't have one, he can't ask what happened. Well, at least everyone else is with him now. And he glanced shyly at Gokudera, who keeps grinning at him as he holds his hand in his.

"What's wrong, Tenth? You look slightly out of it today." Gokudera asked with concern in his eyes, smile changed into frown.

"Ah, nothing. Just wondering about Hibari-san and Mukuro." Tsuna admitted with a sigh. He knows that it was a bad idea to let Mukuro pick Hibari up…..

Chrome beamed him a smile, "Don't worry, bossu. Mukuro-sama has informed what happened last night." Tsuna gasped as Chrome answered him, did he just say that out loud?

Ryohei asked her in curiosity, "What happened to that guy? He EXTREMELY missed the fireworks."

Ken roared indignantly, "Don't say that skylark dare to do anything to Mukuro-san! And why did we have to go to the shrine with you guys!"

Chikusa sighed, "Ken, calm down. We go to the shrine because Chrome asked us to go with her, remember?"

Ken snapped at him, "But I thought it will be just the four of us, but rather than Mukuro-san, we have to go with the Vongola!"

Chrome tried to calm them down, "Ken….Chikusa…."

Then a bullet almost hit Ken's head, "Shut up, stupid dog! Now go pray to the shrine calmly!" Reborn sits on Yamamoto's shoulder, the gun turned back to Leon.

Yamamoto grinned, "Wow! Everyone sure is lively today, isn't it! It's good! After all today is the New Year!"

Haru then remembered, "Hahi! Lambo-chan and I-Pin-chan are gone!"

Kyoko gasped in horror, "We must be lost them when we are in the crowds before!" she started to called, "Lambo-chan! I-Pin-chan!"

"That stupid cow! To mess with Tenth's New Year like this….if I found him later, I will blow him up!" Gokudera let out his dynamites, which make Tsuna shrieked in fright.

"Bossu." Chrome poked gently at him, to not alert the others. Tsuna turned to face her, and Chrome smiled. She pointed out towards the lesser crowd, and Tsuna is shocked to see Hibari and Mukuro there, walking side by side in peace. Tsuna's hyper intuition picks up as he saw Hibari holding Mukuro's hand as they walked away from the crowd.

Tsuna can't help but smile gratefully at the scene. It's a good way to start a new year. 

* * *

Mukuro laughed lightly as he walks along with Hibari to go back to Hibari's house, "So, how is your Omikuji[3]?"

"Fair luck. Yours?" Hibari looks at the sheet of paper in his hands with words written on it.

"Big luck~~ Oya, it seems that I will win this match, Kyoya~~" Mukuro showed him his own paper.

Hibari smirked, "Don't be so sure, illusionist."

"Well, here. I kind of forget it last night." Mukuro gives Hibari his Vongola Cloud Ring back, "With that, your probability to win will raise right?"

"I don't need it, Mukuro." Hibari is about to give it back to Mukuro, when Mukuro shakes his head.

"Even with those, I will still fight you with all my might." Mukuro playful smiled turned into a smirk, "After all, the almighty Cloud Guardian is never really a part of Vongola, is he?" Mukuro is happy, at least. After all, even if that he is creating a new bond, this bond won't chain him down. Hibari is never a Vongola to begin with, and he is strong enough to protect himself if someone dare to use him as a tool to control Mukuro. Maybe somehow, he can finally be free...

"I don't give a damn to those herbivores." Hibari shrugged before tugged Mukuro's hand, "Let's go home, it's starting to get colder."

"I want a hot chocolate, Kyoya~"

"Make it yourself, Mukuro."

.

.

The End…of chapter 1~

[1] haori = a Japanese traditional clothes, usually people wear it along with yukata and usually used like a jacket. It looks like yukata, only thicker.

[2] Hibari's winter clothes = I forget which, but it's shown on the ending song of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, where everyone using their winter clothes.

[3] Omikuji = a fortune telling that people get on the shrine on the New Year. It consist of Big Luck, Fair Luck, Normal, Fair Bad Luck, Big Bad Luck.

I kind of forget Hibird at the middle of it, sorry there little guy...

Next maybe I will write about 5927...anyone else have a suggestion?


	2. Chapter 2, 5927 : Bonding Time

So…this is chapter 2, and as I promised, the pairing is 5927. **Stupid Cow** has requested for Varia pairing, and I will do my best to make it. Thanks for the review~! I don't know if I can make RL, but if it just a hint, I will slipped some on this chapter.

* * *

Tsuna sighed in relief as he finally rest on his bed, "So, I don't need to follow the Vongola Tradition for this year, right?"

"Wrong, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn jumped to his own bed, clad in his pajamas, "I just postponed it. You will still need to follow the tradition."

Memories of last year New Year tradition give him a chill, "Do we will fight Dino-san and his family again?"

Reborn smirked, "If we keep doing the same thing, it will get boring isn't it? I have a new opponent for you guys." Reborn covered himself with his blanket and lay down, "But you're free to do anything you want until January 2nd. Make sure you bond yourself with your family. And if your bonds only get worse this new year…." Reborn let the threat hanging like that, though Leon loyally climbed to it's master fingers, and Tsuna knows better what that means.

"A-alright. I will visit the others tomorrow." Tsuna lay in his own bed, and sighed again, "What should I do tomorrow? Do I need to bring something with me? Who should I visit first tomorrow?" and many other question flow into his brain, but he decided he will just wait until tomorrow to know the answers. He covered himself with his blanket, and closes his eyes.

"I wonder what Gokudera-kun will be doing tomorrow…" a light blush rose on his cheek as he remembered his self proclaimed right hand man. He shook his head to clear his thought, "Ahh! I can't sleep! Stupid crush…." He muttered as he slowly opened his eyes to look at his ceiling.

Tsuna murmured as Gokudera's smiling face come into his mind, "Will he spend the New Year Eve with someone?"  


* * *

  
Tsuna tied his shoelaces and get up, "Okaa-san, ittekimasu! [1]"

"Itterassai, Tsu-kun! [2]" Nana comes from the kitchen with a smiling face, "Say to your friend 'Happy New Year' from me, okay?"

Tsuna nodded and opened the door, "I will!" and as Tsuna go, Fuuta tug Nana's sleeve, "Mama! Lambo is fighting with Reborn again!"

"My my…" Nana smiled reassuringly, "Little boys sometimes fight to show how they care about each other. Boys can't reveal their true feelings because of their pride after all."

"Reborn!" Nana and Fuuta look at the garden, where the little Bovino kid is holding hand grenade in both of his hand, "I will defeat you this time!"

Reborn just look at Nana, "Mama, can I have my espresso now?" completely ignoring Lambo.

Nana smiled warmly, "Of course, wait a minute." Nana went to the kitchen to make the requested drink, while Fuuta is searching for I-Pin.

"Don't ignore Lambo-san!" Lambo wailed childishly and throw the grenade at Reborn. Reborn just turn Leon into a baseball bat and hit the grenades back to Lambo, which then stuck to his open mouth, and the little kid blasted away.

"GUPYAAA!" Lambo thrown by the impact of the explosion to the tree, and started murmuring, "Gotta…stay….calm…."

"Here, Reborn-kun." Nana gives the steaming mug to the baby hitman, who drink it slowly, "Mama's espresso is the best." Nana blushed at that, and goes back to the kitchen to prepare some snack.

As Reborn watched the little cow run away, he smirked, "Love is always hurt." And he sipped his coffee again.  


* * *

  
Tsuna stretched as he inhaled the fresh morning air, "Umm….now, where should I go first?"

"You stupid baseball-freak! You stepped on my foot!" Tsuna hears the familiar voices.

"Oops! Sorry, I can't look at my feet while I'm holding these!" Yamamoto cheery voice attracts him as Tsuna come nearing the two closest friends he has, "Oh, Tsuna! Happy New Year!"

"Don't dare to use the Tenth as a decoy, you bastard…!" Gokudera is about to pulled his weapon when he heard Tsuna's voice, "Happy New Year to you too, Yamamoto."

"Te-Tenth!" Gokudera quickly turn to face him, and bowing deeply, "I'm sorry that I let this guy distract me and not greet you right away!"

"I-it's okay, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna sweat dropped at his Storm Guardian, "Happy New Year. My mother said so too for you guys."

"Your forgiving heart has never failed to amaze me, Tenth!" Gokudera stand with his back straight, and grinned, "Happy New Year for you, Tenth!"

"What are you doing here, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, curious to see his two friend together, "And what are you holding, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto is holding a black round boxes that almost covered his face, "Oh, these? My father told me to bring these sushi box to my friends, and when I'm about to go to your house, I met Gokudera. So when he is about to help me bring these, I accidentally stepped on his feet. Then you come."

Gokudera scowled, "I won't help you again, you moron." Then he grinned at Tsuna, "Tenth, where are you going?"

"A-ah…" Tsuna smiled sheepishly, "Well, Reborn told me to meet my family and bonding with them. Also, to tells them to be prepared for the Vongola Tradition on January 2nd."

"Ahahaha! We are doing that game again? Will Dino-san come too?" Gokudera and Tsuna sweat dropped at Yamamoto's naivety.

"How many times I need to tell you, those are not games!" Gokudera hissed at his best friend, though he will never admit that.

Tsuna calms him down, "Gokudera-kun…." Then he remembered, "Will you two come with me? To visits everyone."

Gokudera immediately agree, "Of course, Tenth! I will make sure all of them listened to your words!"

Yamamoto smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Tsuna….but I have to help my father with our restaurant." He sighed, "New Year Eve tends to be busy day."

"Oh, then I will helped you to deliver those sushi box to everyone." Tsuna smiled knowingly, "You want to spend more time with your father, right?"

Yamamoto is surprised, before he smiled, "Yes…going to the future makes me cherish my old man more. He is my only family after all." Then he nodded, "Is it okay, though?"

"Of course! Here, let me help." Tsuna takes the boxes away from Yamamoto, but when Yamamoto released them, Tsuna almost drop the sushi boxes, _'Heavy!'_

"Tenth!" Gokudera quickly used one hand to get the boxes while the other encircled around Tsuna's waist, steadying him, "Are you ok? Let me bring these for you."

Tsuna blushed as Gokudera's hand gently holding him, "O-ok…." He stuttered as he lets Gokudera takes most of them, leaving just two boxes to be carried by him.

Yamamoto grinned, "Well then, the contents of the boxes is the same, so you can give it randomly." There are five boxes in total, "One for Hibari, one for the Kokuyo Gang, one for Senpai and Kyoko, one for Haru, and the last is for you." Yamamoto waved as he sprints back towards his house, "Happy New Year! Enjoy the day you two!"

Gokudera and Tsuna watched until Yamamoto is gone, when Gokudera asked, "Tenth, who is the first we will visit?"

"Well…Onii-san's house is the closest from here, so we will go there first." Tsuna murmured.

Gokudera grinned as he walked with Tsuna, "This is truly a good day indeed, to be able to be with Tenth without that baseball-freak!"

"Gokudera-kun…." Then it hit him like a splash of cold water. He is just alone with Gokudera Hayato, his self proclaimed right hand man, his Storm Guardian, and moreover, his crush! After the fight from the future, his puppy love to Kyoko has disappeared, to be replaced with a new, more intensive affection towards his Storm Guardian. Gokudera is his first friend, and also the first person who is always protecting him. It's true that his action is rash and always put him in danger, but at the last battle, Gokudera has finally treasured his life better. Tsuna will never forget his Storm Guardian's words at that time.

"**I seek to be a right hand man for Vongola Decimo, who survives to laugh side by side with the boss."**

That is all the reassurance he need, to know that Gokudera will never throw his life away for him again. Tsuna smiled serenely at that thought.

"Tenth?" Gokudera's voice startled him, making him almost dropped the boxes, "We have arrived."

"E-eh?" Did he that long lost in thought? "So-sorry, I kind of lost in my thought."

"It's nothing! I have ringed the bell, so turf-head will be opened the door soon." Gokudera smiled, not sounding annoyed at all. Tsuna smiled back, although a bit shyly. Their peaceful moment is interrupted when the door opened with a loud bang and…

"EXTREME HAPPY NEW YEAR! SAWADA, OCTOPUS-HEAD!" Ryohei's loud shouting make Tsuna flinched and Gokudera to glare deadly at him.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko scolded him, before smiling at them, "It's too soon to say this but, Happy New Year, Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun."

"Hahi! Tsuna-san is here! Happy New Year, Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san!" Haru voice coming from behind Kyoko.

"Haru! You're here?" Tsuna is surprised to see Haru in Kyoko's house.

Haru nodded, "Haru is visiting Kyoko-chan. Did Tsuna-san come to visit too?"

"Yes, and I helped Yamamoto to deliver this to onii-san and you." Ryohei helped Tsuna and take one of the boxes, "It's a present from his father. He is busy helping his father, so we voted to help him."

"OWH! EXTREME THANK YOU, SAWADA! I WILL THANK YAMAMOTO LATER!" Ryohei ran inside to put the sushi box. Haru thanked Tsuna before taking the last box Tsuna holding, "My family will enjoy this."

"Sorry about that, New Year makes onii-san become more energetic than usual." Kyoko smiled warmly, "Do you want to come in, Tsuna-kun?"

"No, we still have to visit the other." Gokudera reminded him, "Also, the Reborn-san is inviting us to Vongola Tradition again on January 2nd."

"Oh, that game? We will come, right Haru-chan?" Kyoko smiled at Haru, "I will told onii-san later."

Haru is delighted, "If I win this time, Tsuna-san and I will…." And off her go to her imaginary land.

"OCTOPUS-HEAD, SAWADA! HOW ABOUT A SPAR TO CELEBRATE THE NEW YEAR!" Ryohei quickly come and challenged them.

"You obnoxious turf-head! I will blow you away!" Tsuna quickly stopped him, "Gokudera-kun! You will drop the sushi boxes!"

"EXTREMEEEE!"  


* * *

  
After Tsuna and Kyoko managed to stop the fight between those two, Gokudera and Tsuna bid good bye to them and go to the next house.

"Sorry for that, Tenth…I lose my cool whenever that turf-head is around." Tsuna laughed awkwardly. Gokudera lose his temper quickly whenever he is around the other Guardians.

"It's okay. The rest is for Kokuyo Gang, and for Hibari-san…." Tsuna wondered, "Do you know where Hibari-san lives, Gokudera-kun?"

"Unfortunately, Tenth….I don't." Gokudera wanted to bow, but the boxes in his hands are obstructing him, "I'm sorry Tenth! As your right hand man, I should know where your Guardians live!"

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun…." Tsuna sighed, "This is Hibari-san we are talking about."

Gokudera nodded, "Kokuyo first, then?" Tsuna agreed and both of them taking a long walk to the Kokuyo Land…  


* * *

  
"Bossu….Happy New Year." Chrome greeted them once they stepped a foot on Kokuyo Land.

"Happy New Year for you too, Chrome. This is for you and the other." Tsuna picked one of the boxes and give it to Chrome, "This is from Yamamoto's father. Since Yamamoto is too busy, we help him to bring this, since we are about to visit you."

"Thank you, bossu…" Chrome smiled serenely, "Ken and Chikusa will be happy for this…."

Tsuna looked around, and he just saw Chrome, Ken and Chikusa on the room, "Where is Mukuro?"

Chikusa not bothering to glance at Tsuna from his book, "Mukuro-sama is together with your Cloud Guardian…"

Ken, who is about to eat the sushi on the boxes snapped, "Kakippi! You told me that Mukuro-san is gone to buy me some snack!"

"He did. And he visited that guy too along the way." Chikusa sighed.

Chrome stopped Ken when he is about to pounce on Chikusa, "Ken, Mukuro-sama doesn't appreciated blood stain on his sofa." Then Chrome looked at Tsuna, "I suppose bossu is about to visit the Cloud man as well? Mukuro-sama told me that Cloud man is on his school."

Gokudera shocked, "That guy…even on the New Year he is on school!"

Tsuna laughed awkwardly, "We-well, we will go there then. Oh, do you want to come on the Vongola Tradition? It's on January 2nd." Tsuna smiled gently when Chrome looked at Ken and Chikusa, "Of course, they can come too. Kyoko-chan and Haru too."

Chrome smiled happily, "We will, bossu…."

"What!" Ken snapped, "Who will come at Vongola's event!"

Chrome looked at her feet, disappointment and sadness evident on her face. Chikusa scolded, "Ken, Chrome is sad because of you."

"Wh-what! Stop that, stupid woman!" he surrenders as tears glistening on Chrome's eyes, "O-okay! We will go!"

Chrome smiled and hugged Ken, who blushed and squirmed, "Thank you, Ken." But when Tsuna look closely, there is a mischievous smirk on Chrome's lips, which Ken can't see. Tsuna wondered if the sweet and innocent Chrome has finally been corrupted by Mukuro….  


* * *

  
Tsuna looked at the closed gate of Namimori Middle, then at Gokudera, "Gokudera-kun….do you have any idea how to get in? Or at least call Hibari-san here?"

Gokudera thinks for a bit, "We shout? Or do I need to explode something?"

Tsuna quickly refused, "Don't! We will be bitten to death if we make a ruckus or destroy the school!"

"Oya? Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna turn back to see Mukuro is running from the school building, and to the gate, "Kufufufu, on your date with your own Storm Guardian?"

Tsuna and Gokudera blushed red, "Wh-no! We're not!"

Mukuro easily jumped the gate, and landed in front of them, "Oya oya….but you two looked so romantic to me. With dating on New Year Eve and all…."

Gokudera quickly changed the topic, as his blush only get worsened, "H-how about yourself! You are visiting Hibari right!"

Mukuro remembered, "Oh shit, I forgot." Then he quickly hid behind Gokudera and Tsuna, "Don't tell him you meet with me!" then Mukuro used illusion to make himself invisible, while still hiding behind them.

Both Gokudera and Tsuna is bewildered, and was about to ask when they hear that voice, "You two…" and they can feel the air becomes colder as the feared man comes, "What are you doing here?"

Gokudera and Tsuna slowly turn back, to see a really, really pissed off Hibari Kyoya standing behind the gate. They can see his tonfas is surrounded with purple flames, and his usual death glare is even more deadly, if possible. Both of them dared not to speak, but when Hibari jumped the gate and is on a range enough for him to swing his tonfas, they gulped in fear.

Tsuna stuttered, "Hi-Hibari-san….! W-we are co-coming t-to give you, th-this…!" Tsuna take one of the boxes and give it to Hibari with trembling hands, "Th-this is a gi-gift from Yamamoto's fa-father! Since Yamamoto is bu-busy, we are the one t-to give it to you!"

Gokudera nodded, wanting to get out from that place as soon as possible, "Y-yeah! And Reborn-san is inviting you to Vongola Tradition on January 2nd!"

"That baby? Tell him I don't like crowding." Hibari let Hibird fly towards the school, "Tetsu will be here soon, give that box to him."

Gokudera and Tsuna hurriedly take a step back, don't want to become involved in Mist and Cloud Guardian's fight, "We-well then, Hibari-san, see you later!" but when they are about to run, Hibari's words stopped them.

"Wait." Hibari holds his tonfas in front of him, the purple flames promising slow and painful death, "Did you two see that illusionist?" Hibari's cold glare challenged them to lie to him.

Tsuna and Gokudera can't say any words. When they are certain that they are about to get killed, Hibari suddenly throw his tonfa between Tsuna's and Gokudera's head. The tonfa flew deadly and hit it's target with a loud thwack, "Aw!"

Mukuro's illusion disappeared, and both of them can see Mukuro sitting on the road while massaging his sore head, "That hurts, Kyoya."

"Mukuro…." Hibari walked swiftly to Mukuro and using Alaude's handcuff, cuffing his hand with his, "You won't be able to run now….give it back."

Mukuro tried to pull at the cuff, before sighing and picked Hibari's red armband from his pocket, "Release me?" Hibari take the armband, and smirks.

He pulled Mukuro back to the school, "No. You're going to clean my office as the punishment." Mukuro tried to break free, but the handcuff is not an ordinary handcuff. He can't even use his illusion to free himself.

Tsuna prayed for his Mist Guardian life, so that he won't get into another new cycle of samsara[3].  


* * *

  
Tsuna sighed as Gokudera walked him home, "Man, today is exhausting."

Gokudera grinned, "But you managed to do your task. Good work, Tenth."

"Thanks to your help too." Tsuna smiled shyly, "Gokudera-kun? You are alone for this New Year Eve?"

"I do. Is there something you needed, Tenth?" Gokudera look at him with worry in his eyes.

"N-no! It just…do you want to stay for dinner? It's lonely to be alone on New Year Eve, right?" Tsuna blushed so hard that all of his face become red.

Gokudera blushed too, although not as much as Tsuna, "Is it alright?"

Tsuna nodded while smiling happily, "My mother won't mind, she will be happy if there is another guest."

Gokudera smiled serenely, "If I'm not bothering then."

* * *

True to his words, Nana is happy to know that Gokudera is staying for dinner. She cooks many delicious foods for all of them. Gokudera's and Lambo's constant fighting, along with Reborn's and Bianchi ignorance, I-Pin's, Nana's and Fuuta's happy smile…. Tsuna smiled in content as he watched the scene before him. His family, they managed to survive another year together with happy smile and memories. Those happy and sad memories, both are precious moment in his life. He will never trade them to anything in this world.

Tsuna escorted Gokudera to the front of his house. Nana and Bianchi are tucked the children to sleep, while Reborn is upstairs, scheming a chaotic Vongola Tradition for their New Year.

"Thank you for the dinner, Tenth." Gokudera smiled warmly, "It's nice to eat dinner with someone else."

Tsuna smiled serenely, "I'm glad you liked it." Tsuna adverted his attention to the night sky, when something cold fallen to his nose, "Eh?"

Gokudera grinned when he saw the snow, "Tenth, it's snowing."

"You're right." Tsuna hold his hands out, and snow falls gently to his hands, "It's pretty."

Gokudera is hypnotized with the scene before him. Tsuna is smiling innocently as the snow falling around him. Even though the night air is so cold, he feels so warm inside his heart. Before he knows it, he already holding Tsuna's hands in his and planted a sweet kiss to Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna's blush now rivaled a tomato, as he feels like his head is going to explode. Gokudera finally snapped out from it, and blushed as well. Both of them rendered speechless and unable to look each other in the eye.

Gokudera can only apologized like a broken record, "I-I'm so-sorry, Te-tenth! I ca-can't helped myself! You just look so….so…." he blushed again and is tempted to slam his head into a wall. He cursed himself for being so rude to his beloved boss, "I'm so sorry, Tenth! I will not protest if you want to punish me!" he bowed deeply, afraid to look at the rejection in Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna is unable to say anything, and about to continue frozen like that, if he doesn't see Gokudera's blushing face. Tsuna smiled inwardly, so, his feeling is not one sided after all. Both of them are foreign to the term of love. That is why they are so slow at this kind of thing. But, even if they can only take baby steps at one time, they will get through it together.

"Gokudera-kun…." Tsuna put his hands on Gokudera's shoulders, "Raise your head please."

Gokudera slowly raised his head, and when he is about to start apologizing again, a pair of soft, warm lips stunned him. Gokudera's eyes widen as he is shocked that Tsuna is kissing him timidly. The kiss is short, and before Gokudera can even get over his shock, Tsuna has already ended the kiss.

Tsuna's blush never go away, but he shyly looks at Gokudera and smiled so warm that it makes Gokudera's heart melt, "I love you, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera can't believe that his first love, and the first person that ever accept him, has declared what he wished to hear the most. He smiled in relief and happiness, as his hands slowly embrace the person most beloved in his life. Tsuna wrapped his arms on Gokudera's back too, and they standing there, content as their heart filled with warm and happiness.

"Ti amo….con tutta l'anima, Decimo….[4]" Gokudera whispered lovingly on his ear, and kissed his temple affectionately.

.

.

.

The end of chapter 2~~

[1] Okaa-san, ittekimasu = Mother, I'm going now.

[2] Itterasai, Tsu-kun = Take care, Tsu-kun.

[3] Samsara = cycle of rebirth in Buddha mythology

[4] Ti amo….con tutta l'anima, Decimo…. = I love you….with all of my soul, Tenth….


	3. Chapter 3, B26 : Fairy Tales

Since this is my first time writing BelxFran, it's really a challenge to me (Fran is a hard character to write…) Sorry if I failed in this chapter…. Thanks for everyone that has read and reviewed this, I'm quite shocked to see this story is favorite. I don't know if I can write RL…both of them is so hard to write together…. And sorry for taking so long to update, my computer had recently broken, so I had to fixed it.

* * *

"Senpai…." Fran pulled knifes attached to his frog hat away, "Stop making me a human cactus."

"Ushishishi~ you can't order the prince, froggy. The prince is free to do what he wants~" Belphegor said as he tossed knifes around, the wire making all of them dancing in the air.

"Shouldn't you be a princess, senpai? With that tiara and your weird hairstyle." Fran complained in his monotone voice, "Why were everyone around me had weird hairstyle? Shishou, senpai, and even Lussuria-senpai too."

"It's a crown, and the prince's hair is not weird!" Bel scowled, "You peasants just don't know a royally style."

"Uh-huh…." Fran sarcastically nodded, "A weird style for a weird, fake prince."

"You little-!" Bel throwed a knife to Fran's head, which he doesn't even bother to dodge at all.

"Senpai, it's useless you know. An illusionist won't die just because of a mere knife of a fake prince." Fran said casually as he turned to leave, "See you tomorrow, senpai."

Bel hissed in annoyance, "That obnoxious froggy…!"  


* * *

  
"My, my….Bel-kun? What's with the sour face?" Lussuria chided in worried tone, "If you are hungry, I have made a cookies for everyone~"

"The prince is not hungry, peasant! The prince is annoyed!" Bel flopped down on the big sofa, "That annoying froggy is ignoring the prince again!"

"Oww…Bel-kun is lonely, aren't you?" Lussuria captured a knife that almost stabbed on his hair, "That won't do, Bel-kun~ Violence is not the key to charm your beloved one after all~" he scolded teasingly.

Bel is about to deny it when Squalo come hurriedly to the room, along with his loud voice, "VVOOIIII! LUSS! WHERE IS THAT IDIOT BOSS!"

"Squalo-chan~! Welcome home, dear~" Lussuria tilted his head confusedly, "Boss? I think he is in his room, why?"

"That idiotic boss dare to order me to quickly go home just to make sure his meal is served right! Who am I! His wife!" Squalo continued to rant and rant as he slashed his sword everywhere, "I'm going to kick some sense to him!" and off he goes to Xanxus's office.

Lussuria sighed, "Even with all that complain, he still does come home quickly. They are really not so honest with themselves. Bel-kun, don't follow their example, okay?"

"Why does the prince need to follow anyone's example?" Bel hissed, but chuckled when he hears an explosion and screams of curses, "Ah, the Boss must be greeting his lovely wife~"

Lussuria ignored the 'usual' explosion and sighed, "With all this chaos, I wonder if we actually can have any decent New Year Eve party….maybe I should ask for the Vongola assistance. But that cute Sawada boy will be inviting us to a party~"

"Party? The Vongola is going to hold a party? If so, then the prince demands a VIP treatment, ushishishi~" Bel snickered as he plays with his knifes, "The prince wonder who will become the prince's victims there?"

"They haven't delivered any invitation yet, but I hope there will be many cute boys there~! That Cavallone dude is hot too!" Lussuria sighed dreamily, and Bel stole some cookies from the jar in Lussuria's hands before went off to his room. It's useless to talk to Lussuria when he is in his 'Hot Guy Land'.  


* * *

  
True to Lussuria's words, a few days later a messenger come to the Varia Mansion and gives them the invitation. Nevertheless, with all of the Varia and Vongola present in that party, chaos can't be avoided.

"You knife freak! Stay away from the Tenth!"

"Ushishishi….who do you think you are, ordering the prince? P-e-a-s-a-n-t~!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, don't fight please!"

"Ahahaha! Everyone sure is so lively! It's a good way to begin a new year!"

"Yamamoto-kun! Help me please!"

"Shishou….why are you wearing a dress? Are you finally accept the fact that you are the submissive one in your relationship?"

Stab. "Silence, little one. If it's not for dear Chrome little wish, I won't wear something like this."

"Gero." Fran pulled out the trident from his hat – yes, his damned precious frog hat – and sighed, "A lady shouldn't be using such a scary weapon, shishou. By the way, that dress looks nice on you. Now I can finally laugh at your weirdness with a reason."

Another stab. "Do you wish for me to tear apart that frog hat?"

Flinch. "Don't, shishou. Shouldn't you go to the dance floor than keep poking at my hat with that weapon of yours? You should be able to keep a priority, nappo shishou."

"Sometimes I wonder why I even take you as my student." Mukuro sighed before his weapon scattered away in a mist, "And little one, have you tell him?"

"Don't need to, shishou." Fran replied monotonously, "After all, it's more amusing to wait and see until that weird prince's patience is thinning."

"It's just your excuse for your laziness." Mukuro walked away, "See you, little one. Apparently, your 'prince' is about to destroy this party if he doesn't stopped his fight with Tsunayoshi's boyfriend."

Fran watched the scene, and sighed, "Bel-senpai, don't destroy the party please. I still haven't try the food."  


* * *

  
When the situation has been calmer, and all the guests and members of Vongola are dancing, Fran sneaked away from the dance floor towards the garden. Bel, who busied himself with teasing poor Levy – he wants to dance with Xanxus, who keeps dancing with a certain silver haired swordman – noticed his little frog sneaked away, and grinning madly. He wasted not another second to follow the boy out.

"Where are you going, little froggy?" Bel stabbed Fran with his knife to make the boy stopped walking, "The party hasn't ended yet."

"I'm bored, senpai. And I do not wish for my virgin eyes to be corrupted seeing Squalo-taichou dancing at boss's lap." Fran said in such a flat tone, that it will make someone thinks he is joking. But no, Squalo was really dancing at Xanxus's lap, because the latter didn't even want to stand from his throne.

"Why you go out then? There is nothing amusing here too." Well, teasing Levy and seeing Dino Cavallone running away from Lussuria is quite amusing, but without Fran's monotonous sarcastic comment, it didn't really feel amusing anymore.

"I can go to the balcony, but the balcony is occupied by shishou and his skylark lover." Fran sighed, "And I do not wish to see them making out, unlike Chrome nee-san and her friends who is quite addicted to that kind of relationship." Really, is there anyone in Vongola or Varia who isn't gay already? He doubted it.

Bel snickered loudly, "It seems that little froggy here really keep his virginity well, isn't he?"

"Of course." Fran put his hands in his pocket, "I like to save them for the person worth for it."

Bel's smile dropped at that, "You have someone in mind?"

Fran inwardly smiled at his senior's curiosity, "It's not Bel-senpai business. Poking your head at someone else business is not very healthy, senpai."

"I'm a prince, so I can meddle with anyone else business anytime." Bel hissed at that, knife in his hand is tempting him to be just thrown at the little frog in front of him, "Tell me, Fran, who is this someone?"

"…." Fran just stared at him in silence, before walking closer to him, "You really are dumb for a prince."

Fran stands in front of Bel, and released the frog hat from his head, revealing more of his green, silky hair, "I hate to admit it, but shishou is right. Maybe it's time to just tell you."

Bel frowned when he see Fran releasing his frog hat, "Who give you permission to release that hat-!" But before he can finish his demands, the frog hat is shoved to his head instead, "Hey! Wha-!"

A pair of soft lips meet his in a simple kiss shocked him. Fran closed his eyes, and didn't pull away when Bel put his hands around his waist, and deepened the kiss. They pulled away shortly after, quite breathless and a faint blush covered both of their cheeks.

Fran actually pouted, "Senpai is really sucks at kissing."

Bel glared at his 'new' lover, "You are the same, so you can't point your finger at me."

Fran sighed before murmured in whispered voice, "Why do I fallen in love with a weird prince who is sucks at kissing?" then he take a look at Bel, and he can't help but amused at the scene before him.

Bel is about to throw his knife at him, when Fran chuckled. The voice is clear and filled with melody, different than Fran's usual monotonous voice, "What is funny, you little obnoxious frog?"

"It was said that when a princess kissed a frog, the frog turned into a prince and they lived happy forever after." Fran smiled softly at Bel, which make the prince stunned. Fran rarely smiled, heck, this is the first time he saw Fran smiling softly like that, "But it looks like in our case, the frog turned into a human, but the prince turned into a frog."

Bel blushed, remembering that Fran shoved his hat on his head before, and roughly pulled it away, "The prince is not a frog!"

"You are not. You are the frog's prince." Fran takes back the hat from Bel's hands, "The frog will always stay as the frog for the prince." And he wears the hat again, looking completely content with that.

"Idiot." Bel pulled the hat away from Fran, who pouted at the rough gesture, "Bel-senpai, be gentler please. That is my precious hat."

Bel putted his hand on Fran's head, and pulled him towards his shoulder. An awkward embrace, but it will do, "You are the prince's frog. And the genius prince is able to turn you into a human anytime, froggy." Red blush covered his cheek when he said the next line, "And you are the prince's lover, both when you are a frog and a human."

Fran is surprised at the almost gentle embrace, and smiled, "Hee…I didn't know that Bel-senpai can say such a cheesy words." Fran closed his eyes, and just enjoyed the rare gentle moments, "But, the frog is happy that the prince owns him."

Bel grinned, before putting back the hat at Fran's head, "Of course, no one can take the prince's belonging. You are mine, Fran." Fran responded with another clumsy kiss, as he never kissed anyone before Bel. But Bel is pleased with this, because he can have his little froggy all for himself.  


* * *

  
Sorry if it seemed rushed, and if it's a crap. I haven't gotten used with writing B26 yet...and this is the last chapter of this story, thanks for those who have read, reviewed, and like it!


End file.
